The Other Side
by CloudCarnivore
Summary: Ever wondered what could happened in Heaven? Not just death that is. Only people who've done good may enter. But here comes the Seven Lucky Gods, the Generation of Miracles who have come to protect Heaven.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, unfortunately. If I did, Kuroko would be paired with every member of the Generation of Miracles. And MuraKuro would be the main pairing for the whole series and another copy of the show (basically one KnB would be this pairing and the other side would be this pairing.) would be AkaKuro. I use "I would" a lot don't I?**

**Pairings: No pairing for right now**

The Other Side-

Ever wonder what it would be like if you died? The pain, another world, or any "life flashes before my eyes" moments? Well it's not actually what you think it is. It's just lights. White, beautiful, and bright lights that just shine all around you.

Heaven, as they call it, is a safe haven for all spirits alike. Even those who have done misdeeds and suicide have been able to enter heaven as long they don't do anything bad anymore.

Although, Heaven has a secret that no one knows. It pertains to the Japanese legends. The Japanese gods have decided to live in heaven and protect it as if it was their home back on the mortal land.

The gods, called the Generation of Miracles, are considered the most powerful in all of Heaven and earth. They also happen to be the Seven Lucky Gods. Fair, lucky, and wealthy, everyone would bow down to them if they said so.

Akashi Seijuro, although his real name is Daikokuten, is the leader of their group, and the God of wealth and commerce. He possesses the Emperor Eye, which could tell the future moments of his opponents. A truly fearful warrior who you do not want to cross. He is very protectful of his comrades and won't hesitate to kill in order to eliminate the threat towards them or themselves. Even though he seems to care for his friends, Akashi is very sadistic in training them to his accommodations. Furthermore, Akashi is wealthier than the rest of the Lucky gods. And he seems to have feelings for their phantom member.

Midorima Shintaro, who is Akashi's second in command, and whose real name is Ebisu, is the God of fortune and fair dealing. Although sometimes stoic, Midorima does care for his friend's wellbeing and safety. He also is the luckiest out of all the gods, which seems weird since all the Seven Lucky Gods are, well lucky. He says it's because he uses lucky items and listens to whatever Oha Asa for everything he needs to avoid or encounter. Midorima specializes in long-ranged weapons, but his most used one is his bow and arrows. Also, whenever he uses his weapon, Midorima never misses his shot. He ends his sentences with –nanadayo a lot, which is weird, but hey; All the GoM are weird. And Midorima respects Akashi and Kuroko more than everyone else.

Murasakibara Atsushi also named Hotei, is the God of Food, abundance, and good health. Even though legends say he's fat, he isn't. Far from it. He happens to be skinny with muscles, thank you very much. Everyone finds it scary of the amount of food he eats and still stays skinny. Though, everyone is pretty much used to it. Take away his food and you'll die a very painful death. Murasakibara is very strong to be exact. His power is mainly defense, but his real power lies in offense. So don't piss him off! He likes to give out sweets to Kuroko a lot, mostly vanilla candies to which Kuroko would only take. Murasakibara also seems to have feelings for Kuroko.

Aomine Daiki, named Bishamonten, is the God of Warriors and Water. He's very aggressive when provoked and doesn't like it when people insult Kuroko of being weak; he certainly isn't dammit! And he's very protective of Kuroko. Aomine likes to fight people who would prove a challenge to him, but hasn't found anyone like that. So when not fighting, Aomine usually just lays around until Akashi gives him his glare to get to training. He acts tough, but can get scared at times when everything seems impossible. But even though I may seem that way, Aomine would always come through. He's also reckless in his fights, but seems to know what he's doing, so the others don't say anything about it. Although that doesn't stop them from being worried. Aomine is also childhood friends with Momoi, the goddess of knowledge.

Kise Ryota, named Fukurokuju, is the God of Happiness and dance. Childish and carefree without a care in the world, he spreads happiness everywhere there might be any type of gloominess. He likes his "Kurokochi" as he puts it very much and everyone else, albeit, Kuroko more. Kise has a special ability that lets him copy the powers of others, although his for his fellow gods, he can only maintain it for about five minutes. He is terrified of Akashi whenever he brings out his special scissors to put them into place whenever Aomine and he start complaining about training or either arguing. Kise also has a certain dislike of Haizaki Shougo, who is a violent god; but Akashi has put him into place to not cause the mortal world or Heaven any trouble.

Momoi, named Benzaiten, while not exactly part of the Generation of Miracles, is still one of the Lucky gods. She is the Goddess of Knowledge, beauty and music. While also cheerful like Kise, she can be dangerous if she wants to. Momoi has an ability to see the future abilities of other people or her friends. By watching the Lucky gods a lot, she can tell what ability they might discover or any new talents they get by training their bodies. She loves Kuroko because of an incident that happened and with Kuroko being gentlemanly and giving her a free stick that had winner on it, it extended her love of him even more. She loves him so much that if she went against him, Momoi would not hold back because it would make Kuroko think she's going easy on him and would hurt his pride. Although not a fighting type and more support, she can give important information to her friends to help win their battles they go through.

Kuroko Tetsuya, also named Jurojin, is the God of Longevity, art, and history of the world. He's physically weak, but mentally strong. Kuroko's ability lies in his trust in his friends to be able to fight. For the most part, Kuroko has a very weak presence that most gods and Yokai wouldn't be able to sense him. As long he doesn't draw too much attention to himself, he'll be fine. Like Midorima, he is stoic, but Kuroko uses a monotone voice and is very blunt when talking. He and Midorima are the only two people who can stand up to Akashi without him punishing them with more training. Kuroko very much cares for his friends and will help them in any way as possible. Though invisible to pretty much everyone, Kuroko doesn't really mind. Less drama to deal with and association with anyone he doesn't like. And being invisible does have its perks. Scaring people by saying "But I've been here the whole time" when in reality he isn't, because he just spots them and on the whim decides to scare them.

So, when these gods said that they wanted to protect Heaven, it created an uproar. Mostly because the Kamisama's on earth saying that as the seven lucky gods, it is their duty to care for the mortals. But those words only fell on deaf's ears as they were stones on their proposition. Heaven of course accepted because they thought a nice change would be good for everyone. But Heaven only agreed if blood wasn't shed on their land and only in the mortal world if necessary.

The seven gods agreed and went on to live in Heaven, caring for it as it was their own home now too. As with the other good spirits, angels, and the world's only god.

* * *

**AN: This was only a prologue. I want your opinion (reviews) if you want me to continue this as drabbles or leave it as a one-shot. I can't really do multi chapters because I need to focus on my studies for school. If you have any questions, please PM me.**

**Oh by the way, I combing the seven lucky gods with some other gods to give them more powers and insight if you want to read the information about the Japanese gods. I got my info from Wikipedia if you want to know.**

**Seven Lucky Gods:**

**Daikokuten: God of wealth, commerce, and trade**

**Hotei: Fat, happy God of abundance and good health**

**Jurojin: God of Longitivity**

**Fukurokuju: God of happiness and wealth**

**Bishamonten: God of Warriors**

**Benzaiten: Goddess of knowledge, art, beauty and music**

**Ebisu: God of fishers or merchants**

**-I got the God of water thing from the Japanese god Watatsumi. I gave some of Benzaiten to Jurojin as you can see from my descriptions of Kuroko and Momoi.**

**I'm sure you guys can figure out the rest… ~! See you guys! **


	2. The Lovely Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, then Akashi would be related to Kuroko and the GoM would still be a team.**

**Pairings: Can't really decide on who should be the final pairing, but I'm leaning more on MuraKuro since there's not a lot anyways… Let me hear some feedback from you guys..!**

The Lovely Moment

It was a fine day in heaven, where the trees and grass so beautiful and clean, the skies ever so bright, and the people so pure.

Near a field of flowers were two people. One with purple hair, tall, and was eating Dango. The other one had light blue hair, short than his companion and was drinking a milkshake.

Neither had talked because that would ruin the moment.

But between them was their hands entwined with each other.

Both had smiles on their faces.

**Very short and simple, but it's easier for me since I'm new at writing. Hopefully you guys like it! PM me if you have any questions and I'll be sure to answer every one of the! Please review! **


	3. The Rose Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

_**Chapter 3: The Rose Garden**_

Everyday, the world seemed to shift without warning. One day, it'll be a bright and sunny day. The other, it'll be just a normal day with clouds and maybe even rain if you ask for it.

Kuroko thought that Heaven would be always sunny. That is the case of course, but he knows that Heaven wants to make it look like Earth. The reason for this is for the comfort of all the humans that have passed on.

He wonders about all of this in the infamous 'Rose Garden of Heaven'.

_It is beautiful, _he thinks. All the roses looked as if they were newly fully grown. Not a rose out of place. They're all in their respective places where they belong.

He walks towards a single white rose. It's the rose that represents Mary.

_It feels nice being near a holy rose,_ Kuroko thinks as he stands besides it not moving a bit.

It was a few hours later that he finally leaves the Rose Garden. It calmed him down being inside the garden.

At home, Kuroko stretched out and laid down on his bed. He has never felt any better as he had in a very long time.

**AN: I initially was going to stop at the two chapters, but then I had an epiphany. I should continue experimenting with my writing and see where it goes. So, this is the result. Please enjoy, REVIEW, and tell me on what areas of my writing I need help in. Oh and before I end this, this story with only have drabbles, but if I happen to get more inspiration on certain chapters, then that certain chapter will be written longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters except the plot.

A Wonderful Food Day

I_t sure is bright today,_ thought Murasakibara. The cement was more difficult to walk on and his face was sweating more thoroughly. The trees looked lively, as though it wasn't even hot in the first place.

_At least they're not burning up and suffering. _

"It couldn't get any hotter than this, can it?", says Murasakibara as he sighs.

_I wish it was more colder,_ he thinks.

He eventually walks under one of the tree sitting down and leaning against it. It sure was better than doing what he was supposed to do.

_Hmm, what to do... _

Murasakibara falls asleep thinking and sleeps for a whole 5 hours.

He was just about to get up and go straight home when he felt something on his lap.

_What is this? _

Oval shape, white, huge, and a peculiar smell of coconut.

"Oh!"

It was a popsicle.

_Who gave it to me I wonder? _

He unwraps it and starts eating immediately.

It tasted heavenly! And it refreshed him a lot. Whoever gave this to me deserves to blessed.

He smiles at the thought. Whenever he blessed someone, it felt as though a huge burden had left him. That always feels nice and it gives him a excuse to eat even more, annoying Kise and Aomine.

"But wait, this feeling." _Ah I see now _

He finishes his popsicle quickly and goes straight home.

He goes into the back yard where he sees a small, tiny, pale seemingly teenager looking out at the sky.

O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~O

Kuroko hears something being dropped behind him and turns around. No one is there except a small piece of candy. Vanilla candy to be exact.

_Thank you _

Kuroko smiles, turns around, and eats the candy.

_I should give Murasakibara-kun more treats whenever he's down... _

O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~

AN: Thank you for reading and please review! PM if you have any questions that you'd want to ask me too! :D Also, I'm very sorry for uploading VERY LATE! I had problems with uploading this chapter. I promise it won't happen again.


End file.
